minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Boogeyman's Brother
PLEASE READ Hey. So of those of you reading this small chunk before my first edit, all of this is actually happening to us on my realm. I'm sometimes still in denial about this actually happening, but it is. Most of my edits will be shorter, just updates on whats happened, etc. I'm excepting some comments saying that I'm making this up (which most do) and I don't blame you. If you don't experience it yourself, its really difficult to believe. Most of my other creepypasta's ill put disclaimers like this one up, saying that its fake and all. But this one... I've consulted my friend. Not a troll. Any advice would be helpful, I'm fine with you guys not believing me, believe this is fake if you want, ill end up editing this from time to time, so EnderLeaper OUT. Edit one I'm new to desktop. I played on Minecraft on the phone until about a month and a half ago. Me and my friend started a realm on the Boogeyman seed out of pure curiosity, and we weren't disappointed. I made the realm(It's a two player, and shes the only other I invited), downloaded the world, and we started playing. We found a village, and both made beds, claimed a house, then stuff started to happen. First we found a cross behind my friends temporary house, then all the villagers minus two vanished. The two that stayed, if you where wondering, was the farmer and the Fletcher. But that's unimportant, we now think the overly large amount of mobs for normal mode got them. I moved out of the village, went up stream, and built my house. She started hers. She found a weird chest near her house, and it had a saddle in it. We were both slightly weirded out at this, but we both let it go, and continued with our builds. I went mining, got creeped out, summoned my friend, the normal stuff that we always do. But then she came upstream to check out my house, and guess what she saw? A spruce sign with an arrow on it. We followed it, found another spruce sign, and found a chest with eight diamonds in it. We are both figuring that we lucked out and got a NICE Boogeyman. We should have known better. Twoish days (real life days.) later, we found a bunch of birch signs. The signs said, I think, 'cause this was a while ago 'I apologize for my usage of my brothers wood. I am not Boogeyman, as you seem to think. I have no name, and you would not find me on your 'Google'' ''that's all I can remember. We both sorta continued on with daily Minecraft lives, and just dropped it. Then it went silent. All of the entities signs and stuff? Nothing. Then my house was encased in bedrock everywhere except the front door. We went in. Redstone to represent blood was everywhere. We both knew who had done this. The Boogeyman. I went into creative to get all my stuff and move it to my friends' house. After grabbing my dog and horse I went back into survival and helped her out with building the basement, which she was making for me to stay in, and for her farm. Once again, silence. Not really. There was a bunch of drama about dogs, we hit each other, then each others dogs yada yada yada. That cleared up, and we both noticed something suspicious happening. Wolves, untamed wolves, would take arrows for us, and their death messages would show up in chat like they where tamed. Then new signs appeared. Two spruce, two bircesh. The spruce ones said 'I see that the player whose build I destroyed moved to your build. Neither of your souls will be spared, nor your animals or builds.' then the birch signs said 'My brother wishes to kill you. Protect your build. I cannot hold him back for much longer, my power is nothing to his.' Update: but not full edit We deactivated the portal near my old house. My friend just messaged me saying that its reactivated. We are going to go in sometime today. Wish us luck. Ill change this and make it more like the story above once something happens. Category:First Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:Short Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Entities Category:Haunted World Category:Cliche